inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubo Torangas
(Defender) |number = 2 |element = Wind |team = Ogre |seiyuu = Kaji Yuuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Ogre |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre}} Bubo Torangas (ブボ トランガス) is a defender for Ogre. Profile Appearance He is small, has green eyes, has a yellow negative sign on his forehead and has pale red/peach skin. On the top of his head is a tuft of white-blonde hair. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre Bubo is first seen along with Gebo, who were hiding behind goalkeeper Zagomel's back during the Football Frontier finals against Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In Inazuma Eleven 3 The Ogre, he and Gebo appear as separate team members, unlike in the movie, where they were hidden behind the goalkeeper's back. In addition to this, they are on much higher levels than the rest of their teammates. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! After talking to the recruitment machine after beating Ogre for the second time, he can be found in Kujaku island's cave, you have to beat his team 3 times. Then, he will join your team. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Bubo, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ogre Ninshikihyou (オーガ認識票, randomly dropped from Ogre at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Daikko Buuka *'Player': Mistrene Callous *'Player': Drache Gyunter After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gebo, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Right Watch (ちょうどいい腕時計, randomly dropped from Ogre at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Photo': Black Imitation Cat (黒いまねき猫の写真, taken in a shop in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Bubo, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Pork Bun Taro-kun (豚まん太郎くんの写真, taken in Inazuma Town's shopping district's arcade hall) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken in Odaiba's Aqua Mall's hihodo store) *'Record': Limited Route S-ranker (限定ルートのSランカー, S-rank Zaizen Touko's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Ogre only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Last Inazuma' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Mimi Ears' Trivia *Him and his Brother's head have opposite signs on it like positive and negative. *Him and his brother don't say any word in the games, except the hissatsus' name. Navigation fr:Bump Trungus Category:Original series characters